


Ferociously Fluffy and Sheepishly Fierce

by LaterDays



Series: The Quad-rude-le Timeline [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Guardian!Ladybug, I got an itch to write while waiting to post into our joint series, Rema and Armand are back, So here we are, The ZiriDays Miraculous Dumpster, even though Ziri said I practically created Armand I still asked to borrow him and Rema for this, guess who's back back again, mentions of other OCs - Freeform, so tell a friend, three days of frenzied writing later, we both needed more of these two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterDays/pseuds/LaterDays
Summary: Years after the events ofBreathless Garden, Rema and Armand go on with their lives. Time continues for Paris as new villains and heroes surface, but with the city slowly descending into chaos, what can they do to help?For everyone who wanted more of Rema and Armand, this is for you.





	1. Pulling Fleece Over the Tiger’s Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZiriO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiriO/gifts).



> Hello and welcome readers and writers of all ages! For those of you finding me through the Miraculous fandom, you may or may not recognize my name as the lovely ZiriO's beta for [Breathless Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911875) and her co-author/beta for our [The Miraculous Adulting of Marinette and Adrien](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1087752) series. As the two primary characters of this story have a feature in Breathless Garden, I would recommend giving it a read first. If you read this first, I'm not gonna whip out the shame bell and chase you down. At any rate, I do hope you enjoy reading this piece!
> 
> Just a warning, I've given this fic a hard look, but I'm bound to have missed some of my own errors. So, consider this unbeta'd. If you notice typos or anything like that, please feel free to point it out in the comments. Cheers!

It had been about fifteen years since they’d been swayed to do Papillon’s bidding, their own worries and fears calling out to a tainted butterfly like a siren song until their love became warped by the villain’s influence. And though it took a couple days, they had been saved by the love of their life. He hadn’t cared what they were, he’d only been worried out of his mind and helped Ladybug and Chat Noir bring them back. From that day on, they had him at their side.

Armand definitely proved to be the rock they needed when everything went rolling in their head. He was infinitely patient and could calmly help them come back when they started getting wrapped up in mental downward spirals. How were they this lucky?

It had been seven years since Paris’ expanded group of heroes had reportedly defeated Papillon and announced that he would no longer be causing their beloved city any harm. Celebrations were held all over, and at one. He took their hand and led them to the cafe where their new relationship had begun and proposed.

Rema couldn’t remember the last time they’d been so deliriously happy. Until they were married two years later.

It had been two years ago when things started getting really bad. New villains and disasters had mysteriously struck Paris, but the worst of them all was someone calling themselves The Rattler. He gathered up a group of followers who thought vigilante heroes all needed to retire or else just wanted to spread chaos or whatever it was they fought for. And as the villain and his grunts expanded in number, succeeding in terrorizing Paris beyond Papillon’s brand of evil, new heroes kept popping up. Just occasionally, only enough to help tamp down on the widespread villainy and panic.

Sometimes when they spoke about the situation after returning home from their jobs, and they hoped Ladybug and Chat Noir were doing alright. They wished there was something they could do to help.

Four months later, things weren’t getting any better. In fact, it looked like the fight between Paris’ beloved heroes and The Rattler and his cronies was at a stalemate. The newest hero, what appeared to be a boy in a dragon-themed costume calling himself Feilong, was still finding his feet. A week after his appearance, there was a knock on their living room window late one night.

That should have been impossible. They lived on the 10th floor of their apartment building. Curious, Rema tiptoed to the window while Armand sprinted to the kitchen and grabbed their heaviest skillet pan. When they saw who was hanging around outside, Rema let out a cry of delight and threw open the window as wide as it would go. When Armand saw a raven-haired lady dressed in red and black fly in, he immediately set down the skillet and ran back to his love’s side.

“Ladybug! Wha- I mean, it’s good to see you again. In person. But… Is something wrong?”

They got a good look at the grim expression on her face, and Rema clammed up, fidgeting nervously with their sweater’s hem. Armand’s brow furrowed as he studied their guest, trying to discern the reason for her late house call. He laid a hand gently around Rema’s waist to pull them close as a form of comfort, and their fidgeting lessened.

“If something’s wrong, why did you come to us out of everyone in Paris?”

A small smile flickered on her face.

“Paris is in deeper trouble than most people realize, and I have something to ask you both. This fight with Rattler… I-- no, we need your help. Paris needs your help. As soon as I touched these two Miraculous, it was like I knew deep in my gut who they were calling for.” Ladybug reached behind her back and withdrew two small boxes from a pocket hidden under her wing casing. “Rema, Armand, as much as I’d like an answer now, I trust you enough to let you think this over. But I need an answer by tomorr-”

“I’ll do it,” Armand announced, reaching for one of the boxes. His eyes were bright, but firm with his resolve. “We’ve been saying for a while that we’d like to help Ladybug and Chat Noir, right? This is our chance.”

Rema canted their head, chewing on their bottom lip as they considered the remaining box. This was, undoubtedly, the opportunity of a lifetime. With how things were, it would be a dangerous task. Oxen Free and Lady Long said they were officially retiring years ago, and Peahen had just… abruptly stopped showing up in the news a year ago. Never mentioned again.

“I won’t lie and say this will be easy, or that I can guarantee you’ll be safe. Rattler is a deadly foe, more dangerous than any other, which makes taking him in alive even more difficult. But the team and I… we need all the help we can get right now. And these Miraculous chose you two. Like I said, I can give you some time to think about it, but I’ll be back tomorrow night.”

Rema looked down at Armand who was clasping a choker with what appeared to be a pair of tiger claws surrounding a polished oval of Tiger’s Eye with five distinct bands running across it. It… was oddly fitting for him. He glanced up at them and offered a reassuring smile. It warmed their heart and they could see everything that was unspoken in it. He’d always be there for them, just as he always had. And in that moment, their mind was made up.

“Ladybug, wait!” Rema burst out. The famous heroine stopped with her foot on the sill as she turned back in time to hear them squeak and see their hands clap over their mouth, surprised at their own sudden outburst. But the shyness she remembered was set aside as they drew themself to their full height, expression resolute as they held her gaze.

“I accept too. I want to help you and the others protect our home.”

Ladybug smiled in relief as she handed over the other box.

“Thank you both so much. I really need to go now, but meet me on top of Notre Dame tomorrow night, 9 pm sharp, please. Your hero training will start then, as well as meeting the rest of Paris’ hero squad after.”

“Yes ma’am!” Armand replied with a salute. “We’ll be there.”

With a wave, Ladybug flew out into the night.


	2. In Like a Tiger, Out Like a Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Rema and Armand have accepted Ladybug's call for help, it's time for them to make two new friends.

Not even one minute after Armand shut the window, his darling beloved let out a screech of panic and was half-stumbling backward. He was about to snatch up the pan again when he saw what had startled them. There was what appeared to be a little tiger with an over-large head and big golden eyes. Its stance as it _hovered in midair_ suggested it would have been bipedal if it felt like walking. Two hair-width antennae arched out from its head as it stretched out its tiny body.

“Mmmrrraaaaaww, that was a great cat nap,” it said with a yawn. It had an androgynous voice he would have associated with a cartoony kitten. “What year is it anyway, cub?”

“Cub?” Armand asked, a hint of laughter in his tone as he regarded the clearly magical creature with some amusement.

“I’m thousands of years old, all humans are cubs to me. At least my Chosen are. Who’s the lamb?”

Armand took a second to marvel at the ‘thousands of years old’ remark ( _what the hell Ladybug, no time for a warning about adorable ancient creatures?_ ) before noting that this creature had waved a limb at Rema. With a swell of pride, he extended both of his arms to point at where they were standing stock still, staring at the critter with wide eyes. Right up until they realized that Armand was going to introduce him as he so enjoyed doing when he wanted others to see them how he did.

“This lamb, as you call them, is the light of my life. My most radiant love. My spouse and equal in all matters. My beloved who glows brighter than the sun when I sing their praises. My dearest, sweet beanpole. The ravishing Rema!”

Indeed, Rema’s face burned bright red to rival their hair, though they always felt their heart trill whenever he complimented them, so they could stand the embarrassment from his theatrics that always drew extra attention. Though he only did it in small, private settings in consideration of their feelings. As for the creature, it applauded his monologue, clearly entertained or impressed.

“I like it, cub. I think we’ll get along just fine. The name’s Taali, and I’m your kwami.”

“I’m Armand,” he replied with a grin. “So… what’s a kwami?”

“That choker you’re wearing. It’s my Miraculous. When you use it to transform, I give you a magic suit and a special power. And before you go to try it out, you only get one use before your time starts counting down until your transformation wears off. Then I’ll need to eat something to recharge. We can discuss that later though, because there’s something about that box in your ravishing Rema’s hand...”

“Okay, questions later, you’re a curious cat. Got it. Rema, why don’t you see what you got?”

With a nod, Rema gingerly opened the box lid to reveal a bangle with wool braided around it. They slipped it around their wrist and only had a moment to admire it when a little black and white creature appeared in a small ball of light above the black stone with some white marbling that split it into five segments.

It was a tiny, fluffy sheep with the most adorable, big brown eyes.

“Fluff! It’s been a long time!” Taali zipped over and slammed into the other kwami who froze for a moment, then relaxed and gave Taali an awkward shoulder pat.

“Yes, yes, it’s been too long. I would like to breathe and meet my new Chosen though.”

“Right, right, it’s just been so _long_ since I’ve seen another kwami, I was overcome.”

“As Taali said, I’m Fluff,” it said, smoothing down its wool. “I can help you transform into a hero with the power to put others into a deep sleep and summon a projection of their dream that you can interact with. It’s quite useful for gentle interrogation methods, so I imagine things must be dire for both of us to have been awaken. But please, tell me, my lamb. When have I awoken to?”

“Oh! I-it’s, ah… September. September 26th, 2045,” Rema answered quickly.

The kwami exchanged a surprised look. They had noticed the world had changed, going by the only room of it that they’d seen, but facing the realization that they’d been dormant for several hundred years each was something else. Still they could talk about what and who they’d last seen after their Chosen fell asleep.

Speaking of… Fluff noticed their Chosen’s eyes flutter. Though there were lights of assorted colors coming outside, the humans paid them no mind. And the night sky was only mostly dark, but barely any stars were visible. What a bleak future they had woken up to… Still, more pressing matters existed.

“My lamb, all this excitement, you must be tired. We can talk more of your powers, responsibilities, and why we were all brought together in the morning.”

It was rather late, and they had been talking about turning in early before they had to work in the morning. Maybe the big kwami talk would wait until after work. Rema nodded at Armand, and he smiled at them and took one of their hands in his.

“Come my love, I think we can sleep on this for now.”

With another nod, they followed him away.

That night, they dreamed of a rabbit telling them their destiny was foggy and fractured. An ancient turtle cautioned them of the ox dressed in a snake’s skin. And Armand scooped them up, wearing an orange-and-black striped catsuit, and carried them to the top of the Eiffel Tower where he declared his love with cat puns.

By the sun’s first light, they’d forgotten their dreams and discussed food options for recharging kwamis with Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, comments and kudos are delightful. And thanks for reading!


	3. Purely Fuzz and Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft ending for a fluffy fic, we focus a little more on Rema this time. Also contained at the end are the lines of dialogue that spawned this whole piece in the first place, so thank ZiriO for that. Without further ado, I present the end.

By the time they both got home from work, they only had a few hours to fix up dinner and attend what basically amounted to Kwamis and Miraculous 101 on their couch with Professors Taali and Fluff before it was time to get ready and go. But there was still time to test out their transformations.

“So, I just ask you to transform me? I don’t get to pick out what I get to wear?” Rema asked, chewing on their lower lip.

“Not entirely,” Fluff assured them. “The first time you transform, I pick out what kind of costume you want and need from your subconscious. How much padding you’d need, the shape of your mask, if your costume will look like it’s one piece or made of several, colors, and so on and so forth. Now, if you wouldn’t mind, my lamb? We don’t have much time until you need to leave and you still need to adjust to how comfortable you’ll be leaping across rooftops. I must thank you for letting me study those audio-visual recordings of the other active heroes while you were away at your job. It was quite informative and I have a couple ideas on how to craft the best costume once I get a feel for your subconscious wants and needs.”

Rema wasn’t sure they were too keen on that idea, but if that’s how the magic worked… As long as they had a decent-sized mask and a hood. Then maybe they could force aside any misgivings about what their costume looked like. They took a steadying breath, then nodded once. They could do this.

“Alright. Fluff, transform me!”

A flash of caramel light flared around them as the magic swept around them like brass glitter. Black knee-high boots with sturdy, flat soles wrapped around their legs, meeting cream-colored leggings. A matching cream tunic draped around them, but with enough give that their body remained as androgynous as ever. The long sleeves clung to their arms and were joined several inches shy of their elbow by black gloves. Around their waist, the tunic was secured with a black belt that had a small pouch attached on either side. Reaching behind their neck mid-transformation, they pulled up a hood. A mask slid into existence from their forehead, down their face, leaving holes for their eyes, underside of their nose, and their mouth. _Thank Fluff…_

When the light faded, they could finally take a look at everything in a mirror. The first thing they noticed were the pale cream wool trimmings that almost looked white: along the bottom hem of the tunic, at the edge of their gloves and boots, and bordering the hood as well. The interior of the hood looked like fluffy wool too, but as if it had been dyed black to match the full face mask. Something hooked was poking up out from their back, so Rema reached behind them and found their fingers grasping a staff pole of some sort. It unclipped from their belt with an easy tug and they found it was a shepherd’s crook, though it was a little short.

They took a minute to examine it, and at the balance point where they would naturally grip it, they felt a button under their thumb. The second they pressed it, the crook extended until it could stand just under their chin. Marveling at this new development, they hunted for more buttons, and were delighted to discover several more on one of the exterior curves of the hook. One projected a video hologram in the circle created by the hook that immediately played a news feed broadcast, another replaced it with what looked like an empty phone list, yet another pulled up a street map of what they recognized as their neighborhood with two dots in the same little square. A Miraculous tracker? They’d have to be careful with this. They pressed the button that extended their staff again and it shrank down again, allowing them to secure it at their back.

 

After a few more minutes of self-examination and realizing they should be leaving soon, Rema found themself frowning as they turned around, trying to get a better look at their new costume.

“Are you really sure about this, Fluff,” they fussed. “I-I mean, I just kinda feel--”

“Looking super cute, babe,” Armand called from behind them. Rema whipped around, cheeks heating up when they saw an orange and black striped head with ears just like a tiger poking around the doorframe to their bedroom. “We gotta go, so I’ll see you up on the roof in a minute, okay?”

He shot them a wink and a snappy finger gun before vanishing from sight. They did hear him call out for his transformation to end before leaving their apartment.

“I suppose this is fine,” Rema murmured with a pleased smile, before detransforming as well and following after Armand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those of you who read along on this short trip with me. I had a lot of fun writing Armand and Rema, who I do have some intention of likely bringing up in the other fic I intend to this series.
> 
> The premise is one of Adrien and Marinette's future kids going time traveling, but perhaps not for the reasons you might think. I would like to have it finished before I start posting, so please feel free to bookmark the series to check back for updates in the future. I promise you'll see about 80% more canon characters (including our primary protagonists) when it comes out, so stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who gave this fic a look, I really appreciate it. And I'll see you all next time! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great, comments are lovely, constructive criticism helps me improve. As a writer, I'll gladly take all three.


End file.
